


Switch

by Olorisstra



Series: The nerve to never take 'no' for an answer [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mature just for safety, someone dies and it's described through hints of what might filter through the senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: And so she grips her lightsaber tight





	Switch

_And so she grips her lightsaber tight_.

Her hand opens, leaving the metal, trusting it into her other hand, the hand she has in the Force, with the Force, through the Force, that is the Force.

It is but a matter of instants, to switch the lightsaber around, flip it over so that the output is pointing downward rather than upward.

She stares into red-rimmed, sickly yellow eyes, feels the glove pressing down into her skin, tries to suck air that won't come and _looking straight into the consequences of her actions_ , accepting them and etching them into her mind and memory, she flips the switch of her lightsaber back on.

Cortosis only shorts the lightsaber off for a very short period of time.

And a Jedi is never defenceless.

They have their bodies.

They have their lightsabers.

They have the Force.

The hand around her throat tightens in a spasm, not hard enough to crush anything but more than hard enough to wrench a last gasp out of her lips. The air is filled with the smell of burning meat, something more acre to it that must be burning brains and eye fluids and everything else that just got cauterized away.

He falls, drags her down with him, and she throws the Force out, in a circle, trusting into it and thrusting everyone around them away before they can react, making them stumble, fall, fall back, giving herself the space that she needs as she brings her lightsaber back to her flesh hand.

She coughs and hacks and sucks in air, lightheaded and surrounded by hostile signatures, most of them shocked, but a few of them already scrambling to react.

That's her target list, in order of priority, right there.

Rea'Vil coughs, stands, jumps.

She is not defenceless.

She has never been.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone being strangled, maybe lifted and made helpless is something we see a lot of, but a Jedi is not truly helpless, if they know what they are doing, and I saw a cap of the TCW Maul-on-Mandalore arc where Maul is doing that to Obi-Wan, who is holding his lightsaber, and that's actually a perfect position for a death blow on Maul that would have made death stick, if only Obi-Wan had used the Force to rotate that saber around.
> 
> And I just flashed to my OC Rea'Vil, before she was discharged from the GAR and lost all of her clones comrades.
> 
> It sort of ties into how some part of her, at some point during the war, snapped out of peacekeeper mode and snapped into 'I can use everything to kill you and if I have to _I will.'_
> 
> I think this might be that moment.
> 
> The moment where she might have died, except she didn't, because she used the Force to deliberately kill someone else to save herself and then proceeded on killing everyone else by going through an order of 'most reactive' to 'least reactive', as long as they kept pointing blasters at her.
> 
> Those who ran away got to live, those who pointed blasters at her got to die or, at the very least, get maimed and lost limbs.
> 
> Jedi are supposed to ... be Jedi, and find other solutions and yes, beating someone up is a solution but maiming them, killing them _shouldn't be it._ Yet, Rea'Vil is the highest ranked officer on that damn planet and her troops, her beings (I was gonna say 'her people' but I tend to try and avoid that in SW meta and writing) are counting on her and looking up at her and losing her too is going to tank morale, but most important of all: it's going to get them killed and she doesn't want them to get killed.
> 
> She doesn't want for even one of them to have been killed to begin with, but she's hit the point where one more is one too many.
> 
> This is the moment where what started in the Geonosis Arena goes to full completion and she switches off the peace keeper and turns on the warrior.


End file.
